Purifying the Dead
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: For Kagome Higurashi her days of danger seem to be over, now studying to be a doctor at Duke University everything is thrown off-kilter when the apocalypse hits and now the dead don't stay dead and things are trying to eat her. Can the retired time-traveling miko survive in this new life where danger lurks at every corner and no half-demon to save her. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Days of Innocence Past Pt1

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha nor the Walking Dead**

 **Kagome Age: 26**

* * *

 **Purifying the Dead**

 _ **Days of Innocence Past Part 1  
**_

* * *

Sprawling fields of weeds and what seemed like endless forests flitted by, the hum of the bus's engine soothing in comparison to the chattering people on the shuttle bus. She missed seeing nature like this, it wasn't something she saw in Tokyo, nor much of at Duke since she was always working in the medical labs. Although she wished she wasn't seeing the view for the reasons she was seeing them today. Because of where she was headed.

"Hello—" a hand came down on her shoulder jolting her from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

Kagome turned away from the scenery flitting by the window to her right, where a Caucasian man with thick-rimmed glassed, a sleek goatee, and dressed in trendy clothes with polka-dots on it, looked at her with expectancy.

"Could you repeat that," she asked.

The man smiled, "I said do you think they'll have enough room at the refugee camp? I mean I watch all the apocalypse movies and there's always that one point where they run out of room," he rambled on about other apocalypse problems and she half-listened.

 _'_ _Apocalypse.'_

She still couldn't believe it.

At twenty-six years old, she'd seen her fair share of danger and adventure. The day she turned fifteen saw to that. Spending a year, traveling and fighting Naraku and searching for sacred jewel shards had been hard. Before the feudal era she'd been a regular Tokyo city girl, but being five hundred years in the past without a phone, toilet paper, a doctor's office, and running electricity had been a life changer. Even with all the things she brought from a past, she still had to learn how to make a fire, find medicinal herbs for wounds and learning sutures, hunting, skinning, and gutting game; something she did, but never liked.

After she made the wish and the well sealed itself for three years she'd worked hard getting good grades and graduating with honors. She even studied old scriptures from the feudal era to hone her abilities. When the well reopened she'd been so happy, only for the well close up two weeks later for good. The kamis had basically given her time to say her goodbyes then returned her home.

 _'_ _More like a tease.'_

Showing her the life she'd be giving up in the past.

After the well's closing, she knew she couldn't just reserve herself to getting a simple job, getting married, then becoming a full-time housewife. She loved her mother and appreciated everything she'd done for them, but she didn't want that life anymore. So it wasn't any surprise to the Higurashi family when she left to travel the world. Only after a year away from home, taking care of sick, refugees in third-world countries did she return home.

Her Ji-chan passed away and her mother wanted more for her than living out of her trusty yellow backpack. So she did what any mama's girl would. She put on her big girl panties and managed to get into Tokyo University, completed her four years before leaving for America to attend Duke University for medical school to specialize in pediatrics. She'd just completed her first year at Duke and was excited to be learn new things to help out others.

 _'_ _Before everything went to shit.'_

The media and everyone thought the apocalypse was upon them. Scientists were baffled and horrified at the same time. People would be bitten and die, only to come back as undead creatures. The news called them walkers. Even the guy next to her, who surprisingly was still rambling on about apocalyptic movies.

Movies had nothing on what they'd seen on the news. Apocalypse movies never showed how to deal with the dead coming to life. She had a pretty good idea how to fight back against them. And yet, instead of being out there fighting against those undead monsters, she was safely tucked away in the window seat on a shuttle bus headed towards an evacuation refugee camp that boasted safe bunkers, as well as military protection. The shuttle bus she was on right now had nearly forty people in it. Some were even standing, not wanting to stick around in the city that had gone to hell soon after the announcement.

Everyone had brought the barest of wants and more necessities than anything due to the mandate of the camp. Most carried a single duffel bag per person. Families and couples were on the bus, huddled up together. Some were chatting like everything would be alright, while others seemed apprehensive. There was even a young teenager by herself in the row across, she had skull headphones in and to anyone else looked like she was listening to music, but Kagome knew better.

Her fingers would interlock and break apart twisting around each and occasionally she would tap her feet in an impatient manner before looking around suspiciously. She had black hair with streaks of neon purple, she had black jeans with more holes and rips in it than any of her old uniforms she messed up in the feudal era. There were two piercings one where each of her dimples should be.

 _'_ _All that's missing from her jeans is specks of blood.'_

Kagome grinned remembering her mom fussing at how hard it was to wash demon blood out of her uniforms.

With thoughts of her family came worry though.

The last she'd heard from her family had been a two weeks ago right before her school put out a warning that they would be shutting down till the epidemic is handled. Of course she would've gone home had she known how bad it was going to be. But airplanes were not allowed to leave to limit the spread of this new disease.

Now nearly a month since it all began she could only pray that she'd see her mother one day.

Suddenly Kagome lurched forward hitting the seat in front of her.

"Ouch," she pushed back before rising a bit to look over the seat in front of her. _'I wonder why we've stopped.'_

Something was screaming to her senses that it wasn't good.

There was cursing and a commotion as everyone became curious and asked what was going on. "Hey why've we stopped?" one man asked, while another woman near the front exclaimed, "Oh my God! I think he hit someone!" The bus driver tried to calm everyone telling them to sit still, while he opened the door to go check on the situation.

Kagome gripped her backpack closer to her.

For some reason her reiki was acting up and she felt unease as people began to pile out of the bus to see what was going on. It seemed like ten minutes had passed before she heard the screaming. She looked out the windows and her eyes widened at the sight of blood.

Suddenly, before she even realized her body standing she was moving down the aisle towards the front of the bus. Leaping down the three stairs out of the shuttle bus hoping to be of assistance. Near the front she saw the bus driver holding his neck on the ground, while a man who obviously was the one the bus driver hit had half of his face and arm falling off, but his jaws were steadily snapping. It was obvious someone had beaten the walker, but the beat down had no effect or it simply did not feel it.

Seeing the wound on the bus driver she already knew it was too late.

The radio broadcasts had warned them once bitten they would change.

Her senses suddenly flared to life again and it became a haunting reality that what she was sensing were the undead. She'd felt these flares ups occasionally this past month, but she thought it was simply due to strong human emotions. It tended to happen in the past where if a person's aura felt a keen way it projected it spiritually to her unknowingly. She studied the auras of people during her time traveling, felt the different feels and motions of the people around her.

 _'_ _Shit!"_

She didn't curse often, but how could she have missed this.

Before she could warn the people who were now a large crowd outside of the shuttle bus two walkers came up behind some women who were panicking over the bus driver while screaming for someone to kill the walker. Now they were screaming for a different reason. The walkers took them by surprise A few of the male passengers came out with bat and proceeded to bash away the walkers, but before her eyes she watched the once clear rode become flooded with walkers some crawling body part, some walking slowly, while a few walked faster than the rest.

Now everyone was screaming.

"Get back on the bus!" she yelled, but a scream behind her had her turning quickly to see a walker had snuck up on elderly man getting off the bus.

Quickly the situation was turning bad, Kagome gulped before steeling herself and searched for her weapon. Her roommate Taylor had given her a knife before she'd gotten on her own shuttle bus with her family. She remembered her roommate telling her about how her family loved to go hunting and had plenty to spare.

She fished it out and prepared herself.

Launching forward she barely dodged gnashing teeth and slammed her knife into the walker's forehead. She felt bile build up as it dropped to the ground. But she couldn't just sit there and contemplate what she'd just done.

More were coming and around her she saw people were fighting them off, but no one had really brought weapons. They thought they were heading towards salvation, where the military would protect them. Not towards their deaths.

She grasped her knife firmly, doing her best to stay calm.

Her reishi started to act up and her eyes widening when her blade glowed slightly.

 _'_ _Oh shit today may not be so bad.'_

At this point she heard shrill screaming. It was a girl was on the floor, trying to holding off a walker.

Her eyes narrowed as she took off running, her knife ready she slammed it down into the skull of the undead woman and to her surprise it turned to ash.

She looked down at the girl who'd been screaming, it was the gothic teen who'd been sitting in the row across from her. Only somehow she'd passed out.

Turning around ready to take out another she noticed the ones that had been fighting were losing. It seemed like everyone was either dead, bitten, or barely keeping up the fight.

"No, no no," she whispered starting to panic.

 _'_ _What do I do!?'_

This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. They needed to get to the evac-site.

 _'_ _I don't want to die!'_

That's when she felt it, it was building up in her and Kagome did the only thing she could, she let it go. Kagome felt herself thrown back as a surge of holy energy left her body and she heard silent groans from the walkers.

"What the—" her back had been saved the brunt of the fall due to her back pack, but she still felt like a bulldozer hit her.

Rising to her feet steadily, her head slightly dizzy.

Her aura spreading out, but was met with faint aura of those who were dying.

Looking around she saw ash everywhere, and everyone from the bus on the ground. Some looked like they would turn any minute. She rushed to the first one surprised to see the guy who'd been sitting next to her on the bus. His once crisp polka dot shirt was covered in blood. His glasses cracked and his face pale from bloodloss.

"P-please I-I don't want to," tears built up in his eyes, as the wound on his chest continued to bleed. He looked at the dead people when one looked ready to rise.

It took a lot of willpower to agree to what he had silently asked.

It only took another minute before she felt his aura dim, looking at the man she wished she'd bothered to listen to his senseless conversation on the bus now. Guilt filled her, _'If only I'd paid more attention to what I was feeling.'_ Hadn't Kaede told her to trust her instincts, but being in the future away from danger had made her grow slack. Something that she couldn't afford to do anymore now that the dead were walking around. Feeling a spark from his aura that was wholly different than his original aura she knew he was changing. It was almost as if his soul was screaming in pain begging for death.

Gripping her dagger she plunged it into his head just as his lifeless eyes popped open unnaturally.

She killed the one next to him that'd been getting ready to change.

It took only fifteen more minutes to assess everyone else. Many were dead and changing so she took care of them first, then there were those who were bitten. One man just told her to end it for him, while another woman held her lifeless daughter who changed and bit her before she could get the mother to let go.

The forty passengers were gone, only her and the unconscious teen remained.

It took a while, but she removed the rest of the bodies off of the shuttle bus. She noticed the back emergency door to the shuttle bus open and assumed that's why the rest of the people had ran off of the bus. It took much effort to get the teen on the bus before she started driving.

Looking at the map the evac-site should only be a few more miles up the road. She glanced at the girl still passed out. She hadn't seen any bite marks on the girl and her aura was still clean.

"Don't worry little one, I'll get us to safety," she whispered before starting down the road.

If only the time-traveling priestess knew what awaited her. and the unconscious teen.

* * *

 **Review tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Days of Innocence Past Pt2

**A/N:** So here is the next chapter do read and enjoy and review and tell me what you think.

* * *

 **Purifying the Dead:**

 **Days of Innocence Past Part II**

* * *

"Ooooh," Willow groaned as she blinked back the grogginess she felt. She looked forward the back of the bus seat.

Sitting up slowly, she stretched.

 _'_ _Thank God it must have been a nightmare.'_

Willow shuddered remembering those snapping jaws too keenly. It's rancid breath as she screamed, while trying to take a bite out of her. Shaking away the bad nightmare she looked up realizing this wasn't her seat and it was eerily quiet for the bus that had been so loud before only to be astonished to see no one. She looked back see that she was in the second row near the front of the bus instead of the middle where she'd been originally.

"Oh good you're awake!"

A soft, but no less relieved voice made her look to the driver's seat.

Her brow went up surprised to see a small Asian woman driving. "What the—"

"Hey do you remember what happened," she asked glancing at her before looking back at the road.

Willow's brows furrowed as she remembered her nightmare, "No, no that was just a dream," she told herself putting her head in between her thighs, telling herself this wasn't real.

A sigh escaped the woman's lips, "I'm afraid not miss…everyone that was on the bus is…gone. The guy the driver ran over was a walking and it must have been the screams of the passengers who got off and attracted a whole hoard of them. The emergency exit was open too, they must have tried to leave the back way in fear, but unintentionally let one in. I managed to save you…but the rest are really gone. This is not a dream this is reality," she informed her solemnly.

All she could do was sit back in silence.

 _'_ _Everyone dead? How? They were just alive and now they were…dead.'_ She swallowed the lump in her throat to ask the woman how they were still alive.

"Who are you? And why are we still alive?"

The woman sighed again which seemed to be her thing.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, before this I was a simple med student with some hunting experience, now I'm simply trying to survive in this crazy ass world," she muttered, "As for how we're alive…I killed the walkers don't ask how, but just know I did. I got you on the bus and we're only five minutes away from the evac-site, although I don't think it's going to be what we're expecting," she murmured while pointing ahead.

Willow moved up to the front seat looking ahead, the sky had darkened slightly but still afternoon. She saw black smoke rising from a building in the distance and what looked like fire.

"Hey what's your name?" the woman now known as Kagome asked.

"Willow," she replied still not taking her eyes from the scene ahead.

"Well Miss Willow, there is a metal bat in that bag in the row next to you. Look I'm hoping that everything is okay, but I'm a realist and it doesn't look good over there. You must remember what you saw back there oaky it can get really dangerous and bad with these monsters, if you encounter a walker aim for their heads okay it's the only way to kill them and try not to get bitten if it comes to a fight," Kagome warned her.

Willow nodded, but she didn't want to fight.

Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. This is not what she wanted at all.

She was only fourteen, she was supposed to be on a bus to Tar Heel Challenge School like her father wanted her to, but she'd ran away not listening to her dad. Then she found out her dad was at the evacuation site outside of Durham so she hopped on the bus hoping to see him. Now she was probably going to have to fight some zombies and who knew if her dad was alive.

Sniffling she tried to hold back her tears.

She didn't know who this lady was, but she'd saved her after she passed out and she didn't want to look weak in front of her.

"It's alright, I know your scared," she murmured like she could her mind.

"How do you know that?! There were a lot of people on this bus and now they're dead and it's only us. And by the looks of it our safe haven is up in flames," she exclaimed her emotions getting the best of her.

The bus all of a sudden turned to the right, slowing down before coming to a stop.

Kagome turned around looking her up and down.

"You know I was almost the same age as you when my life was put in danger. It seemed like I would die at any moment, but I had to remember one thing…to live. Not for my family, nor my friends, but for myself. Keep going on and live my life to the fullest even if I have to handle some danger along the way. I don't know that everything will be alright you're right, but what I do have is faith in myself that I will simply lie down and die. When I saved you you'd passed out just by having one on you, I'm not being mean, but I saw a woman with her throat torn out and still trying to fight off the zombies. You have to ask yourself right now, do you want to live," she asked her.

Her voice wasn't hard, but it was hard as steel.

Willow felt like it was her dad talking to her again. This woman was strong, while she was just a weak little girl, who was praying this was all a dream like everything would be okay and her dad would come rescue his little girl out of trouble like he always did.

She looked over at the metal back, before rising to grab it.

"I want to live," she whispered.

Kagome looked at her skeptically, "What did you say?" she asked a small smile cresting her face.

Willow grinned, "I want to live!"

"Good."

Kagome got up glad the girl had some fight in her. She made her way to the duffel that she'd filled with any weapon she could find from the corpses and bags of the dead passengers. "Well then let's go check it out. I've noticed while we've been driving as well as when the passengers got attacked that these walkers are attracted to sound and the bus is kind of loud so we'll need to go the rest of the way on foot. We've got at least three hours of sunlight left, so we need to go assess the situation at the evac-site. Hopefully there are survivors who can help and we can know what to do from there," she pulled out a pocket knife handing it to Willow.

"If they come to close use the bat to keep them away and use this to drive into their head. Make sure to avoid their teeth and try not to get scratched either. I'm not sure if scratching can change you but better safe than sorry. If you see walkers don't scream instead try to get to me as quickly and quietly as possible and if it seems like I'm in trouble make a run back to the bus, do you understand?"

Willow nodded, "I understand, but we don't know how many of them are out there?"

"Which is why we'll have to tread carefully. You see that outcropping of trees it's close enough and should give us some cover. Do you have anything to cover your arms, it's better to be safe than sorry," she told her.

Willow ran to get her duffel bag where she left it and found her favorite black hoodie it was hot outside, but if it kept the zombies from sinking teeth into her she'd bear with it. Kagome pulled out the other knife she found and tucked it into her belt loop. She pulled out a notebook and tore off a long strip before writing the kanji for protection on it, then let her reiki seep into the paper. When the teen came up to her, she sent her a reassuring smile before she placed the slip of paper into her pocket.

"What's that for?" she asked quizzically.

She chuckled lightly, "Don't worry call me superstitious, but it's just something to keep you safe."

Willow just sent her an odd look.

 _'_ _Hopefully it will purify any walkers that come to close to her.'_

Her abilities weren't an exact science. She now knew she could purify these monsters, but she wasn't sure as to how many or how exactly to do that.

By the time they left the bus, Kagome set her watch and they took off towards the trees. Her senses were spread out feeling for the unnatural aura of the undead. As she got closer, she had to grip one of the trees as a wave of despair hit her. Auras crying in pain, begging for release while still hungering for life.

She knew it was them and by the feel there were a lot.

Willow pushed her hair out of her face, following behind Kagome who moved deftly like she did this for a living. She kept a steady grip on the bat, she didn't want to die. She wanted to live. She needed to be strong and fight instead of always running away.

Just as she felt confident in herself, she suddenly felt her feet go out from underneath her and she tumbled to the ground.

Kagome jerked her head back, looking at Willow trying to scramble up from the ground throwing the bat this way and that way around her.

"Willow," she whispered trying to calm the girl before moving close to assess what was going on.

Then she felt the aura, it wasn't of an undead, but close to it.

She pulled Willow to her feet, moving her behind her. She'd tripped over a gangly man with brown hair that was plastered to his forehead from sweat.

"Hello," she whispered cautiously.

There was wheezing, followed by a cough before he croaked a reply, "D-don't go that w-way. W-w-walkers everywhere," he wheezed.

She crouched next to him telling Willow to keep watch and she did turning around with her bat at the ready, ready to smack anything that came. It made Kagome smile before reality sobered her.

"What's your name," she asked softly, helping him sit up against the tree to breath better.

He looked at her gratefully, "Charles Makey."

"Okay, Charles can you tell me what is going on? Do you know what happened to the refugee camp? Are you okay?"

The man shook his head.

"I'm fine. Fever sets in first, then the pain before…Look one of the other buses came in, a man brought his wife. There were so many people to check that by the time we got to his section…h-his wife sh-she was bitten. She started ripping necks out her husband's first and there were others too. No one reported it to the officials in time. A few hours saw the place overtaken with hundreds of them, one of the officers set off grenades to clear the way for those who were clean, but there were so many that were attracted to the noise and smell of people. I tried to help a young family escape, but you see what happened to me," he told her showing off his arm that was bitten in two places. "I don't want to have to kill anyone…"

Kagome knew what he was asking.

"Willow," she said her name, the teen look at her in horror.

"S-surely there is something—"

Kagome shook her head, while the man had tears running down his pale cheeks.

"No, once infected there is no cure. It's okay I rather it be this way, please Miss," he asked looking towards the miko.

Her eyes lowered before she unsheathed her dagger, Willow turned her head just as the blade entered his skull.

Kagome heard as Willow threw up the contents of her stomach. Waiting for her to finish, she led the horror-stricken teen over to the trees and sure enough the view backs Charles words. There were body parts, blood, smoke, and death lingering about. Among the buildings they saw the walkers feasting on the scarps of those who were unable to escape. She took Willow away befoe she could attract attention to them as she began to sob. She guided them back to the shuttle bus.

Once they were on the bus it was a quiet drive aside from sniffling from the teen, who'd never seen so much death before. It seemed like hours before Willow broke the silence.

"Kagome…what you did back there…did you have to do it to the passengers," she asked softly.

Kagome kept looking straight ahead.

"Yes, a few of them had been bitten and asked for me to. I understand how they feel. Better to die and know they won't harm anyone else and if it so happens they don't have to do it themselves then better for their souls. One or two took their lives after they were bitten, one mother…her child changed in her arms and killed her. I know how it may look, but you have to remember they're not human anymore. You heard Charles, families brought their loved ones in bitten and it destroyed that place. The only thing I can do is put them out of their misery."

Willow understood, but it didn't mean she wanted to.

 _'_ _Why is all of this happening to us?'_

She didn't even know if her dad was alive.

"Kagome…my dad…my dad was supposed to be back at that camp. I….I ran away from being sent to a correctional school. I just felt like my dad was trying to change me into a military woman like his dad made him, but I'm not him. Then everything goes to shit, the camp is overrun with those those monsters and now my dad is most likely dead! Why why why?"

The young teen broke down crying while rocking herself.

Kagome stopped the bus on the side of the road, before gathering the girl into her arms.

"Sh sh it will be okay Willow. I can't say I know what you're going through, but I do know that I will do all in my power to keep you safe. My mom and brother they live in Japan. I haven't talked to them in weeks and I don't know if this disease has spread there or not, whether they're alive or not, but what I can say is I have hope," she pulled back to look Willow in the face.

"Charles said some of the people escaped your dad sounds like a strong person, maybe he made it. We'll never know unless we try and look for him. There's a town a few miles up the road, we'll check there first. In the meantime, we need to rest," she told him gaining a small nod from Willow who wiped at tears on her face.

Her face was red and now that she was closer up she could see the girl had freckles and sea-foam green eyes with smeared black eyeliner around them.

She tied the front door with a belt tight and pulled out some blankets she found in the luggage handing one to her, while she took the other row across from her.

Kagome curled up on the bus seats as comfortably as she could get, cradling her head with her arm.

"Thanks Kagome, I hope we find him, but are you sure we should be sleeping now," she asked unsure.

"Not really, but I won't be able to see that far ahead of me at night and running into a group of walkers when we can't see would be bad. The engine and lights are off, the door is locked, so as long as you're not a snorer we should be good," she said the last part jokingly.

Willow giggled.

"Nope not a snorer," she replied.

"Good then we should be alright."

And with that said both girls were quiet, one sleeping after a few minutes of silence, while the other got up to pressed more slips of papers to the doors.

 _'_ _Better safe than sorry.'_

Then she too went and slept.

* * *

 **Review tell me what you think.**


	3. Days of Innocence Past Pt 3

**A/N:** Just a forewarning it will be a few chapters before the Walking Dead cast comes into play. Right now were thirty days ahead of the beginning of the series. No Pairing as of yet, but if you have suggestion please review and tell me.

* * *

 **Purifying the Dead:**

 ** _Days of Innocence Past Part III_**

* * *

 ** _Pop pop pop pop._**

Greg put his ratchet in the passenger side of the car, before starting up his 2009 Nissan Maxima. Three zombies hit the ground and he didn't blink as he drove past them. He couldn't believe what'd just happened let alone what he just had to do.

Killing zombies.

What he saw going on the news had him worried about his family and homeboys. _'I did it for a reason.'_ A reason that seemed so pointless right now. His duty to help his patients.

A patient had called him to come to her home that she was having a breakdown and refused to leave her home till he came. He'd been working with Barb for nearly four years, one of the first to join his psychology practice. Unfortunately, she lived an hour outside of the city in the country. He'd made the trip and went into the house only to find himself facing Barb's ex-husband, Donald, strapped to a chair with duct tape and he'd been bitten. He smelled vile and got worked when the door closed. Groaning and snarling, his weird lifeless eyes staring straight at him like a tasty Big Mac.

Barb pulled out a gun and asked if she could shoot him.

 _"_ _He's good as dead now. Might as well for all the shit he put me through before.'_

Greg had done his best to calm down Barb, but it was obvious she was too far gone. The duct tape wasn't tight enough and her ex-husband escaped and attacked her. It was only natural to rush forward and help her. The gun went off and shot Donald in the knee, which didn't work. He shoved back Donald taking the gun from Barb to shoot it in the head. He turned around to Barb sobbing, she'd been bitten, three of her fingers gone.

He seen and heard the news.

"Um Barb no offense, but I…I got to go," and with that he hightailed it out of there.

Just as he got outside another zombie came out of the wheat field.

 _'_ _Fuck Greg today is not your day.'_

He shot the zombie and hightailed it out of there.

As he drove he passed through a town that was littered with them, one ran straight into the side of his car causing him to veer off and hit a traffic pole.

He scrambled out of the car grabbing the pistol he'd taken from Barb. The vehicle now had smoke rising from the hood and cursed hearing the groaning behind him and took off. All his years playing football and staying fit paid off. He moved quickly it took him about an hour of dodging zombie before he found a car with door open and keys in the ignition.

He found a dead man in the driver's seat and pushed him out of the car.

Greg couldn't think about anything but getting home.

With the new car he took off, only slowing when he saw a gun shop and going with his gut he pulled in. Inside he found it was abandoned, most of glass cases broken. He salvaged what he could grabbing bullet, a ratchet, a few knives, and a handgun.

Which led him back to where he was now.

Speeding down the road back to Charlotte, but in the back of his mind he wondered how much better his city would be. And just when he started to wonder the outline of the Queen City came into view and he felt horrified.

He drove down familiar streets, his eyes widening in despair at what he was seeing. People were looting in the streets, guns firing, and people running. After ten minutes in the city he saw why, walkers were in the streets, a few eating a couple on the sidewalk. Some were toting sharp objects trying to fight back before more showed up overpowering them.

He tried his phone, but the line was dead.

A haunting feeling began to build in his chest as he pushed the speed limit to pull up to his mother's house.

"Ma! Ma!" he yelled running up the porch, the door was ajar and he naturally pulled out the pistol. Slowly pushing the door open he moved past the living room laden with antiques and other Knick knacks his mother had. He took each room one by one. Each looked like it had been ransacked in some sort of way, which didn't sit well with him. When he was done making sure no one was there. He checked to see where his mother could've gone.

That's when he encountered the note on the fridge under the ugly magnet he made her in elementary school and she refused to throw away.

' _Greg the government has set up buses to go to a evacuation refugee camp about two hours outside of the city in the countryside off the highway. Hurry there! Charlotte is too dangerous!'_

Below she printed directions.

Now he could understand the state of the place.

He grabbed the magnet placing it in his pocket before he left. He stopped by his house to grab a few things and went to fill up on gas.

When he got to the gas station he wanted to curse as he sped out of the parking lot. Several cars were all backed up there, people yelling to get gas to get the fuck out of dodge. He didn't bother with all that he knew a gas station on the way out of the city where less people would be hopefully.

It didn't take him long to find it and fill up and buy an extra gas tank.

The cashier saw him and told him to get as much as he could.

"I'm fittna leave, my family is leaving later on today for the evac-site. The owner is gone, so you might as well grab what you can," he said.

Greg smiled, "Apreciate it." He said going down the aisles to grab some snack before coming back up to the counter, "Can I get some Newports, one hundreds if you have them?"

The cashier nodded placing three on the counter.

"Somehow I feel you're going to need it," he told him.

He took the things after they were bagged up and pumped his gas before getting in. He put his stuff in the passenger side before taking off, following the directions his mom gave him. In the meantime he put on some Lil' Boosie for the drive to calm his nerves.

* * *

 **~oOOo~**

* * *

It seemed like a few minutes but really it had been an hour since he left, now it was straight back highway. Forest on both sides and no car in sight. He'd turned off his music to think.

The city. His hometown was a mess.

Worse than the usual crap, but really falling into a state of no law. When he left the city it was even more populated with zombie or these "Walkers" as the news chose to call them. _'But ma is safe.'_ And he doubted his mother went alone.

His family was close and they were no doubt already there.

Just as he came around the bend he was surprised to see another bus heading his way, when it flashed his headlights and began to slow down he followed suit. He rolled down his window as a Asian woman struggled to open her window before throwing her hands up and getting out of the bus to come talk to him.

When she came around he realized she was small even for his height of five inches and six feet. "Hey, my name is Kagome. I was wondering are you going to the evacuation site?"

Greg was surprised when she mentioned the evacuation sight thinking maybe she need directions at first, he looked at the shuttle bus and noticed the print on the site advertising the evacuation site.

"Yeah, my mom and family are there. I was driving there now," he told her.

Her face looked stricken and she paled slightly, while her eyes dilated slightly.

Greg could read her after nearly fifteen years study people and their body language he knew well that it wasn't good news. He looked back at the sign on the side of the bus and noticed slight specks of blood now and a…handprint.

"No," he whispered, then he looked at her turning off the engine and climbed out.

She backed up some and he noticed her hand reach for her side. He held his hands up in a non-threatening manner. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. My name is Greg, could you tell me what happened Kagome right?"

She swallowed then nodded.

"Yes, uhh," she paused before continuing, "I—well we were on one of the evacuation buses—this one to be exact towards the evacuation site yesterday. Our driver ran into a man and got off to check up on him long story short he was a walker. Killed the driver and the screams from some of the curious passengers who got off the bus attracted a whole hoard that must have been in the forest or may have come from the…evacuation site. Anyways only I and my new friend Willow made it," a teen who looked goth poked her head out from around the corner before coming forward slightly, a baseball bat gleaming in her hand.

"I decided to head to the evac-site as planned, but it was too late. We met a guy right outside of the place who had been bitten, but told us what happened. Some of the people didn't report that their family members had been bitten and they were trying to process so many people coming in from Charlotte and Durham area that it was too late. The people changed and bit people, then hordes came either from the people screaming, the gun shots, or the smell of people altogether and overran the place," she explained solemnly.

He was shell-shocked.

 _'_ _Ma. My family. Friends.'_

"What about the people? Did anyone survive? Wasn't the military supposed to be protecting them?" Greg was near shouting and tried to control himself. He didn't yell at women, but damn if he wasn't as crazy as Barb right now. What had happened to his family?

"The military wasn't prepared for enemies inside as well as outside the camp. One of the officers tried to blow away for those who hadn't been bitten, but many didn't make it. The guy, Charles, said some escaped to the town nearby more than likely. Willow's dad was there too, we're heading there now. If you'd like we could all head there. I'm not going to lie…we're out of gas and it'd be easier in a vehicle. We've got weapons and can fight," she quickly added.

Kagome was desperate.

They woke up this morning drove ten minutes only to see the fuel gage was low.

Then they saw this sleek car riding down the road, here no cars had yet to pass despite it being a highway. It was their only option. She was prepared to keep her and Willow safe. And help Willow find her dad. She felt bad for this Greg guy and prayed to the kamis his family was safe.

Greg was stuped, but looking at these women he couldn't turn his back on them.

"Do you know where the town is?"

She nodded quickly, "Should only be about thirty-minute drive from here. Honestly we would have walked if we hadn't seen you."

He nodded, "Okay get in do you have any stuff?"

Willow ran and came back with two duffel bags, he got in and popped the truck and unlocked the doors for them.

Kagome was about to get in before she ran back on the bus and reappeared with something only to run over to the side of the bus. In big letters she used a marker to write No EVACUATION! COMPROMISED! Not SAFE!

Once everyone was in he followed the woman's directions. After five minutes of awkward silence he decided to break the tension.

"So what exactly did y'all do before this?"

Kagome was quiet, before answering. "Med student at Duke University transferred from Tokyo U in Japan, in my second year of medical school. I wanted to work in pediatrics," she murmured realizing that dream would probably never happen.

"Okay cool, I'm a psychologist. Had my own practice and was helping people up until one of my house-calls turned into my patient pulling out a gun with her ex-husband turned zombie duct taped to a chair. I may need some counseling after this myself. Do you smoke because I could use one now," he said encouragingly before ending in a freaked out manner as if it were all just now hitting him.

She shook her head, "No, but smoke doesn't bother me, my roommate used to smoke all the time," she said.

Willow just shrugged, "It's your car. And all you need to know about me is that I really hope we can live through this shit and see my dad. I'm really starting to hate this week," she said crossing her arms over her chest, making her seem her age.

Greg laughed, "I know the feeling," he rolled down his window before pulling out a cigarette putting it to his lips before he lit it. He took a long drag before exhaling the smoke out the window.

Willow could only snort. While Kagome had a tight smile.

She'd felt like today would be a horrible one when she saw the gas meter, but running into Greg who was going to the same place as them was a relief. And probably saved the guys life if he went there unaware.

Greg smoked his cigarette and could only pray he found his mother and family safe in this town. While Willow, who had woken up cranky had her thoughts revolving around her father. Irrational guilt in the pit of her stomach made her feel that maybe this wouldn't have happened if she'd just listened to her dad more. But rationally she knew this wasn't something her stupid teenage rebellion could've prevented. She had to survive Kagome taught her that.

The rest of the car ride was a more amiable silence with everyone stuck in there own thoughts.

* * *

 **Review Tell Me What You Think!**


	4. Hope

**Disclaimer — I do not own Inuyasha nor The Walking Dead**

 **Author's Note:** Omg, so I aced all of my final exams for this semester! And spent the past two weeks trying to re-type up all of the chapters I lost, which was hard because I have a horrible memory. Thankfully I had the draft for this one saved, I would've died if I didn't have this one. I made it extra long, for such a long wait. Well without further adieu, please enjoy!

 **Words:** 11,400

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

 **THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE FOR WHICH STORY YOU'D LIKE UPDATED NEXT! BE SURE TO VOTE BEFORE THIS COMING MONDAY!**

* * *

 **Purifying the Dead**

" **Hope"**

* * *

 _As we made that drive, the smoke wafting out the window, our minds on the past, present, and future anything seemed possible at the time._

 _Safety._

 _Family._

 _Friends._

 _A new life out of this hell hole they were stuck in. It was a day where sometimes really shitty stuff happened, but good things as well._

 _Hope kept them going._

Her eyes fluttered open before darting around, she shook off the sleep when she realized she'd fallen asleep. It was just past dawn, the sun casting a pale golden gaze that steadily grew brighten as it got higher in the sky. Looking in the back seat she saw Willow curled up sleeping, tearstains on her face.

Kagome felt sympathetic towards Willow.

She'd tried to comfort her, taking her to the town to find her dad, but they were too late. Willow had since tried to act tough, but when she slept the tears silently fell and the sadness of losing her only parent set in. Although it had been a sad and disappointing trip they'd come out of it with something, her eyes going to the side mirror.

A mini van and pick-up truck were behind them.

Yes, hope had fallen short in some areas.

But it had also given them something else.

 **Two Days Prior…**

They'd made it to the small town, no surprise the streets were deserted...at least of the living. But for Greg and Willow they had searched building after building. Some had walkers, but very few it seemed like. The last one had a few more than she'd realized, the aura of life she'd sensed was a man who'd locked himself in his apartment. They'd come only to see him blow his brains out.

That was twenty minutes ago.

"This place is a ghost town," Greg muttered, taking another drag of his cigarette. His other hand on his hip close to his gun.

Kagome was eyeing every building from their vantage point atop of the building they'd just searched. To them it probably seemed like she was just staring at the view, but her eyes fueled with reiki. Sweat glistened on her forehead, as she scanned with her supernatural sight for signs of life, real life. Finally when she was about to give up she sensed several lives coming from a building a few blocks away.

"Hey I think we should check over there," Kagome pointed to the building.

Willow nodded shakily, "If you think we should then let's go then."

"Wait a minute why there," Greg asked casting skeptical glances at the Asian woman. Since arriving in town the woman had taken charge, leading them from building to building, telling them which buildings were safe and which ones they should avoid. And the teenager just followed her blindly.

"Greg," Willow called his name and he looked at her, "If Kagome says check there we should trust her...she's hasn't led us astray yet. She said somebody was alive in this building, even if he did off himself he was alive when we came. Just have faith in her."

Willow wasn't really sure of anything, but in the past two days Kagome had saved her life three times and honestly out of the three of them she seemed to be the only one that was calm and collected. Greg was alright, but even she could see he was shaken up by the walkers and the guy killing himself. All she could was keep going and have hope that they found her dad soon.

 _'I miss you dad. I promise when I see you I will never ever run away again. I'll be the perfect daughter you've always wanted.'_

Greg swallowed his doubt, looking at Kagome's back as she headed back inside the building down the stairs. "Fine, but I swear if there's trouble I'm definitely blaming her," he mumbled before following. He wasn't sure how the little woman did it.

Whenever they first got into town the woman just flipped a switch from approachable and friendly to deadly serious and dangerous. Even taking out three walkers before either he or Willow had seen them. She was fast, quick-thinking, and even seeing the nameless guy downstairs blow his head off firsthand hadn't fazed her. He'd seen death before, but even he had to smoke a cigarette and get some air after seeing that guy just kill himself like that. The kid, well she'd puked her guts...twice.

They'd just reemerged onto the street when eight walkers came dragging down the street. "Shit! I knew it," Greg cursed.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Come on," she whispered and they made a run for it, following the woman. They moved quickly, running three blocks before ducking into an alleyway, Kagome was guiding them she could feel the auras of life coming from this building. Suddenly a side door had opened and a woman with a few teeth missing and many wrinkles appeared.

"Hurry get in!"

They ran in quick and the old woman shut the door softly before sticking a crow bar through the door and flipping several locks fast for her age.

They had finally found a survivor from the camp but she didn't have good news.

She could feel her aura and that of a few others, but one was injured, or sick.

The elderly woman was a bony woman and was wearing an outrageous violet floral dress and looked ridiculous with a large machete in her left hand. "Well that was close, spotted ya from the roof. Thought my old eyes were playing tricks on me for a second."

"Name's Geraldine Jacks," she held out a hand and Kagome took it with a smile,"Kagome Higurashi."

Willow shot Greg a cocky look, "Told you so."

Greg just shook his head, eyeing the room they were in. It looked like a storage room. Introductions were made and then Geraldine led them further inside.

They found out that she came to the evacuation camp site with her son, his wife and three children. Told them how early last night a whole horde of walkers had been locked up in the building they just happened to escape in to. When Willow asked if her father was there stating his name for her, the woman's eyes widened before they looked towards the ground.

She shook her head.

"There is no easy way to say this, he's gone sugar."

She explained that he'd made it to town, even helped carry a child injured by one of the grenades the whole way. Even fought against the horde so they could escape, but only her and five others survived.

Willow had fallen to her knees in shock, while Greg had been silent.

"No! Why God! Why—"

Greg had covered her mouth remembering Kagome warning him about the walkers being attracted to sound.

Willow wrenched Greg's hand away, but she got the gist tears continuing to fall silently.

He'd helped Willow up, while Geraldine lead them into a pawn shop. A metal gate was pulled down over the doors so no walkers could get in, as well as a sturdy bookcase. The was a metal contraption with a small fire licking at what looked like books and she would assume a chair from the broken chair pieces lying next to it.

Next to the fire in another chair was a man with bandages wrapped poorly around his leg and were covered in dried blood. He had a pistol in his lap, but looked to be in pain despite the strong front he tried to put on. A woman and a little boy no older than six sitting in the woman's lap were seated on an antique white chaise lounge that before all this would probably cost a fortune, although now it had dirt stains on it. A beefy woman and little blond girl sat in the corner playing cards, although they paused to look up at them. Geraldine ushered Willow into an ugly looking loveseat that had a price tag on it.

"Miss Geraldine…" the man asked unsure eyeing both Kagome and Greg's weapons.

Kagome kept her eyes locked on him, unwavering.

"Oh Lord Jay, they're fine. They had family…at the camp. Came looking for 'em they did. This girl right here—you won't believe it, but she's Johnson's daughter," she said Willow's father's name like he was famous.

"…."

Jay, or Private Javier Turner as they later found out was shell shocked.

He was a soldier who'd just gotten out of basic training a few weeks prior to the first broadcasts. Jay helped the survivors navigate the woods towards the town since he knew the local area. He'd been shot by a guy who'd been scared when a walker came out of nowhere and misfired into his leg.

"This here is Meaghnan and her son Harley," Geraldine introduced them.

The woman known as Meaghnan sent them a tentative smile, while her son waved happily without a care in the world.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi, this is Willow and Greg."

"Did you come from the camp," a squeaky voice piped up, drawing her attention to the two in the corner of the room. "Did you seen any zombies on the way here? Were they terrifying? I thought they were cool, even better than the movies!"

Everyone excluding the trio sighed, obviously used to the girl's behavior.

Geraldine shook her head before continuing, "And over there is Ivory and the little ray of sunshine is Whitney," the one known as Whitney stuck her tongue out at them.

Despite the childish and slightly rude gesture Kagome found the little girl cute. "Nice to meet you all," she said.

"As long as you're not infected the feeling is mutual," Ivory said before resuming her game with the little girl, who promptly said 'rummy.' They all got comfortable, while Kagome approached the soldier. He looked up at her inquisitively.

"Umm well I do not mean to pry, but I'm a med student and your bandages they look bad...I have some stuff on me. We weren't sure who we'd find or the condition they'd be in," Kagome asked, putting her gun in the back of her pants.

It seemed to bring him out of his stupor.

He nodded, motioning for her to go ahead.

With permission granted she got to work. As she removed his old bloody, dirty bandages he informed her that he shouldn't be alive. That Sgt. Frederick Johnson, Willow's father should be. Said he wouldn't be able to protect Geraldine like Sgt. Johnson could, that he couldn't even protect his baby brother.

"Oh hush up ya little young'in. I can take care of myself pretty darn well if ya hadn't noticed. Might be sixty-seven but ain't no carcass going to kill me," she muttered the last part to herself.

Everyone chuckled at her spunk.

Jay hissed slightly when the alcohol pads were used to wipe away the dirt and grime. Kagome grimaced at all the bacteria, letting just a little of her reiki flow through her fingertips. Enough that it would rid him of the infection that had been growing as well as numb the pain slightly, but not enough to make her fingers visibly glow. She checked the wound and could see that the bullet had gone clean through, but hadn't nicked any important arteries.

"So can anyone tell us what exactly happened? My mother she left a note saying she was headed to the camp and I would just like to get a full picture of the whole situation," Greg asked.

The air in the room seemed to grow cold and tense from his question. Eyes taking a solemn look as everyone remembered the events leading to them being here, even lively little Whitney had become still her little legs no longer swinging underneath her chair.

It was difficult to listen to Javier tell them in more detail of their harrowing journey. Unlike Charles' version, or the rushed one from Geraldine this one was more graphic and gory. Painting a picture of horror, death, and insanity.

Meaghnan had taken her son and Whitney upstairs even though the little girl obviously didn't want to, while Jay spoke in clear but sad tone.

"I was on check-in duty. Simple really, just give each person a tag to write their name on and catalog how much they'd brought with them. If someone was sick, or injured I was supposed to get them to the field medic immediately. That was our main concern, cause either could mean infection...but there were so many people from the surrounding counties it was taking too long. I'd just finished checking over a family, when the alarm sounded...The camp had been compromised—this was two days ago, around midnight.

Despite being compromised the shuttle buses had already been sent out and would be arriving in a few hours. Somehow we'd lost radio contact with them and couldn't warn anyone. So we did our best to fight back to make if safe before the people came, but it was too forgone before we even had the chance. Too many that hadn't been checked that had been bitten or injured and were close to death. Most thought as long as they weren't bitten they were fine...they didn't know...it didn't matter how but if you died you changed. Then the panic came.

Something we were prepared for, or at least we thought we were. Insanity swept over the camp. People not checked in yet started to riot, pulling out weapons they'd brought with them— not to fight walkers either—they started demanding rations be given with a force, some even took over the mess hall and started to push others out not sure who might be infected. Some thought the government would abandon them to die, so they were just taking what they felt they deserved before it could get to that. Sgt. Johnson was in charge of my unit. He could see things were getting crazy, so a few of us got those still rational to grab what they could carry and some of our men would clear the way for them to get out.

It was chaos, people beating, stabbing, and trampling over anyone not moving fast enough. Add in that another unit was stupid enough to set off grenades and use machine guns it wasn't pretty... your father," he looked at Willow, "He never faltered. When he saw a child crying, his leg torn from the flying shrapnel the grenades had caused he picked him up and led us through the forest. It was hard, since it was dark and the landscape outside of the camp muddy and uneven terrain, not to mention miles from the closest town on foot.

Your father kept us moving, when we got tired he ordered one of his men to help them out. We reached town around dawn. And it didn't get any better. We tried to find refuge in the Wal-Mart, hoped there would be food, mostly medical supplies in the pharmacy since many of us were pretty banged up. We'd just started helping people, getting them fixed up when we heard the screaming.

Suddenly the walkers started coming from every where in the store. When we'd broken down the locks we'd though it was the company trying to protect its products, turns out this town was one of the firsts ones to have an outbreak. The townspeople must have rounded them all up and shoved them in there and split town. It was chaos, at least fifty walkers. Many of my fellow comrades went down while those who could tried to escape. Those still here are the only ones who survived that place and that is thanks to those brave men and your father" he said.

Sgt. Johnson had shoved his remaining firearm into his hand telling him to take care of them, that he'd hold of the walkers so they could run. He'd already been bitten trying to protect the same child he'd carried all the way there and knew he was doomed already. He chose to go out fighting. Even as he wrapped the chains back around the doors, he could hear his screams as they'd fed on his flesh; it still echoed through his mind even now. He didn't utter those memories not with his daughter present.

She didn't need that image in her head.

"Your father is a hero to all of us," both Geraldine and Ivory nodded, even Whitney came over to pat Willow's hand appreciatively.

Willow sniffled, their words helped.

But it still couldn't change the fact that her father was gone. _'I'm so sorry daddy. I'm so sorry for running away, for never listening to you, and always being a pain in your backside.'_ Tears flowed as those thoughts came back to the forefront of her mind.

Seeing the girl needed time, Geraldine lead Willow upstairs to a back office stating that there were two couches in it and she should get some rest. Greg took the loveseat although he offered it to Kagome first.

"I'm good. I know we haven't found anything about your mother and fami—"

"It's fine," Greg told her cutting her off, "I had hoped she was alive, but after seeing and hearing what Jay said I know she's gone. And honestly that is probably best. I wouldn't want my mother to have to live in a world like this. My mom she lived a long life, if God called her home then I can't fight that. I just hope she isn't…" he broke off at the thought of his mother as one of those creatures.

Kagome touched his arm in comfort, he told her he'd be okay he just need some time, so she took the chaise lounge Meghnan had been sitting in.

Javier was curious about the little Asian woman. His leg felt much better than it did before. "So where are you from, if you don't mind me asking," not wanting to pry if it was too hard for her.

"Tokyo, Japan originally. I lived at our family shrine. I came here almost two years ago to go to medical school. My…my mom," she bit back the wave of sadness, "she was so happy and proud that I got into Duke University. Wanted me to make it big as a famous children's doctor that everyone would flock to for help…Now I don't even know if either her or my brother is alive and more than that is the fact that I probably will never get the chance to see her again—everyone can just drive, or walk around trying to their family, but I'm separated by from them by two oceans, several countries, and who knows what else," she felt her heart clench at the thought of all this happening to them.

' _Oh kami, please let it not have reached that far.'_

"I'm sure they're okay. Hopefully this disease hasn't spread that far," he spoke confidently, but the look in his eye spoke volumes about how much he believed that to be true, "And if you have faith one day you may cross those oceans and countries and see them again."

"Yeah, all I have is hope," she murmured softly, before looking towards the fire.

Geraldine decided to deter them away from the somber mood by suggesting they eat something. "We ain't got much, but some hot beef stew Ivory whipped up for us," neither Greg nor Kagome were hungry though and declined the food.

Silence descended and that's how it remained for a few hours.

 **~oOo~**

When night fell Willow could be heard sobbing, even though she tried to muffle her sobs. She wanted to comfort her, but Geraldine had told her to give her a little time to herself. Meaghnan could be heard consoling the girl. "Good thing is this building seems to be soundproof . Other than the side door and front door there are no other entrances nor windows on the first floor. Well except the stairs leading to the roof," the older woman informed her

After fifteen minutes though Geraldine said she would go see what she could do and sleep some.

"My old bones need their rest," she joked.

Watching her leave, Kagome could see despite her age she was a strong woman. Reminded her of her Ji-chan when he was alive.

Running around after Buyo, slapping ofudas on anyone he deemed a demon.

A bittersweet laugh escaped her lips, but she covered it with a cough. Being here right now, in this place where so many people had lost so much it laughing seemed wrong somehow.

Realizing she needed some air, she looked for a pair of binoculars in the glass case. There was one thankfully that Ivory pointed out to her. She grabbed them, saying a quick thank you to the woman all the while ignoring the inquisitive stare of Javier before making her way up to the roof.

Up the long stairs to the roof, the night air greeted her like a light breeze greets the leaves on a tree.

It was mildly warm despite it being night time, she moved cautiously to get a better view of what was going on. She knew they couldn't stay here forever. There were walkers out, but not as many as Geraldine and Jay had seen.

Looking through the binocular she noticed the Wal-Mart in the distance about twelve blocks away.

Remembering what Jay said, she shuddered at the thought of so many walkers, but remembered the comment he made after Willow had gone upstairs. That the place hadn't suffered much looting at least from what he could see. He'd said that they hadn't managed to get too far into the store before the walkers came.

Even with the binoculars though the image of the store was blurry at best. _'I wonder if I can use my reiki to enhance my sight.'_

The new Kagome wasn't like the old her from six years ago. The one who'd thrown herself into studying every push and pull of her abilities, then traveled the world using said gifts to help others. No she'd most suppressed her gifts and tried to live a normal life for her family.

She closed her eyes, she cleared her head.

Felt the tug inside of her, the ball of pure energy that resided within her. Pulling it past the surface of her body was harder than she'd remembered it being. Simply sensing things was one thing, but to enhance her vision was another.

When she felt ready, her eyes snapped open a ring of electric pink surrounding her irises. She didn't need the binoculars now. She saw everything.

Even though it was nearly a mile away, she could see the glass doors with the chains on them, saw the parking lot with empty cars that hadn't been touched in a while, even a walker who just stood casually in the parking lot unmoving with no food around to be ate. Her aura rose from her as she attempted to spread out feelers to see on both visually and spiritually. However, the second she did, she gasped.

Reeling back as if physically slapped by what she felt.

The uneeded binoculars fell out of her hand as she grasped her heart and head with either hand. All she could do was pull back her aura back, falling to her knees at what she'd just felt.

Nearly sixty walkers all of their souls crying out in eternal anguish and hunger that she wanted to cry out for them so others could know their pain, but she held herself back. Taking deep, breaths, she sat fully on the ground bringing her knees to her chest.

She hadn't been prepared to feel so many souls filled with such...agony.

Resting her chin on them, she tried to shake off what she'd just felt.

' _Mama I hope you and Souta are okay.'_

Seeing and living this new world on both planes, she really didn't know what to make of it all.

She'd seen horrors in the past, but this was just too crazy.

Her new friends had lost their family, homes, emotional state of mind it seemed like in Willow's case. So many losses all from the undead.

' _But I can purify them.'_

Her little ounce of hope filled her, as she raised her right hand to eye level. Willing her reiki to flow through them again. It was becoming more natural to use them again. The veins of her hand pulsed before casting a soft glow.

Her reiki had purified all of the walkers back at the shuttle bus in one instant. " _Miko ki when fueled by emotions could be a powerful thing,"_ Kaede once told her. And hadn't she seen it first hand in the past against several demons she'd fought, where her powers fluctuated with her anger or when she was frightened.

She'd still needed to test her powers more, remembering how tired she'd become after the explosion of power.

Her eyes were drawn back towards the Walmart in the distance.

Cautiously, but more prepared for what she would feel she extended her aura out towards the building. Slowly she let her aura sweep over the building with a metaphysical tendril of her power. Once she'd gotten the information she needed she retracted her powers.

With so many she would need to go nuclear again, but she wasn't exactly sure if she could without proper training.

"Looks like there's only one way to do it," the cogs in her mind were twisting and turning as she mentally constructed a plan of how she would go nuclear. She'd test out her abilities on stray walkers in the town leading to the supercenter.

She'd have to also recall the feeling she had when she went nuclear at the shuttle bus. Little passages from ancient scrolls she'd read and older memories also came to mind that she would adapt into it.

Plan cemented in her mind, she turned away from the view and thought about how she should approach the building…especially without everyone else knowing.

While she was happy to have her traveling companions, she wasn't sure about showing them her power just yet. Kagome wouldn't lie and say she wasn't relieved Willow had passed out that day. Not sure how she could explain to them—people who'd never seen a supernatural being before the walkers—without causing mistrust or terrifying them, or worse being worshipped.

That was something she'd seen a lot of in the past. Miko, chosen ones of the kami, placed on high pedestals, but the instant they didn't live up to the perfect embodiments of the kamis they served they were thrown from those pedestals sometimes killed for supposedly lying, even though there was no text stating priests and priestesses were perfect.

After a solid ten minutes with a mind for what she was going to do she went back inside to rest.

She would leave out in the morning.

As she passed by the office, she peeked in seeing Willow curled up in a ball on one side of the couch her face puffy with tearstains on them, but sleeping finally. Geraldine slept, light snoring coming from her on the other side of the couch. Whitney was asleep on a beanbag chair in the corner while the other couch was occupied by Meaghnan and her son. She smiled, closing the door softly, heading back downstairs.

Greg was still up sitting in Whitney's seat, smoking something with Ivory—she could tell it wasn't a cigarette by the smell. It took a minute to decipher the smell, before it came to her it was pot. She'd smoked it before with her roommate, she hadn't liked nor had she disliked it. She couldn't blame them for wanting to smoke a joint.

 _'Not every day dead people walk the earth.'_

At least not in five hundred years—although that was one person she didn't want to think about. Jay had fallen asleep on a bedroll near the fire.

She nodded her head in greeting before getting comfortable in the loveseat, taking off her boots to pull her legs towards her chest

"You okay," Greg asked.

"I will be," she murmured turning to the side to rest her head on the cushioned arm.

He thought the little Asian woman unfazed by all this stuff with the way she'd acted the past day and half he'd known her, but seeing her so choked up at the mention of her family he knew there was more to her than met the eye. _'She acts so strong, that I couldn't even see it and I'm supposed to be able to through people's facades.'_ It was his job and passion to help ease the minds of others, but the past couple of days had been rough to say the least.

His mother and family were gone, his life would never be the same. Although, he had to admit there was one thing that didn't seem to. Hitting the blunt, Greg felt the effects of the weed. He hadn't smoked in a long time—not since college.

He'd been surprised after Kagome had gone up to the roof and Jay went and laid down that Ivory asked if he smoked. He told her it had been a while, that he hadn't had any time with all the work he'd done in the past, she'd simply held out the joint, "No better time than now."

Smoking the blunt in silence felt good.

He felt the pain and worry of the past few days float away, as he temporarily was taken from it all. He wouldn't lie he'd missed weed. It had kept him sane through all the drama of life and college, but understood that he couldn't rely on it as he got older. He had to face the world around without weed, but that was when the dead stayed dead.

He was going to let Ivory take the chaise lounge, but she shook her head.

"Take it hun—it'll take more than one blunt for me to sleep tonight," she muttered. He thanked her for letting him smoke with her, but she waved him off telling him to go rest, "Think nothing of it I could tell you needed it."

He laid down and all the weariness from the days events and the weed in his system, had him falling asleep as soon as his head hit the soft pillow on the chaise lounge.

Ivory rolled another blunt, watching as everyone slept. So many things and people were on her mind, one person in particular. _'Khadejah.'_ Sighing, she lit the blunt hoping to ease the ache in her heart and dull her mind from the horrifying memories that kept replaying in it. The past was the past, all she could focus on now was her future and making sure she survived in this new, fucked up world.

When Kagome awoke it was to Geraldine telling Jay they would need food soon.

 _'Perfect.'_

Kagome took that as her opportunity.

"Hey I'll go out and look for some food," she offered.

"We couldn't ask ya to do that. It's dangerous out there sugar," Geraldine looked appalled at the thought of her going out there.

"I'm in agreement, I'll go," Jay offered.

Kagome snorted, "Your leg isn't;'t healed, you go out there and you'll never outrun those walkers. I'm fast and I can move quietly on my own. I took out nearly twenty walkers on my own and saved Willow before coming here, I can handle myself, okay."

It wasn't a lie necessarily; she had taken them out or at least her reiki had.

"I'll go with you," Greg offered.

She shook her head; she couldn't have him with her. "No you should stay. If I don't come back they'll need you to help get them out of here. I need you to take care of them till I get back okay. I promise I will return."

"I don't agree," Jay said, but he couldn't say much else.

The Asian woman was right, his leg was messed up and although she'd bandaged it and it felt slightly better he couldn't outrun those walkers if it came down to it. Greg looked at her thoughtfully, swallowing before nodding.

"Are you sure though," he asked.

Smiling assuredly, "Yeah, it'll be a piece of cake."

She emptied out her pack, grabbing her dagger and took the gun Jay offered her.

"Try not to use it unless absolutely necessary," he warned her.

"Yeah I know, the noise," she grabbed a holster from the glass case, putting it on she secured the gun and her knife, while stuffing an extra cartridge in her pocket, although she felt confident she wouldn't need it.

Whitney skipped up to her, "Here, in case you get stranded," she handed her a Take5 chocolate bar.

Ruffling the girl's hair, "Thanks, but I promise I'll be back soon."

Whitney just shook her head, "My parents said that too, but they're dead now," skipping back over to Ivory, who was shuffling a deck of cards.

Kagome was shocked to hear that, she put the chocolate bar in her jacket pocket.

Geraldine lead her towards the side door, just when she was about to open it she pulled back and gave her a firm hug. Kagome was surprised at first, usually hugs were reserved for family and close friends. Only after coming to America did she experience it more.

She hugged her back, feeling the old woman's bones beneath her violet floral dress. "Ya take care out there. I'll take care of the young'in upstairs and we'll be here waiting for your safe return."

With that said she opened the door and Kagome peered out making sure there were no walkers in the alley before darting out into the morning light.

There were not many walkers out in the streets only a few here and there, but that was fine. _'Best get started.'_ When she made it a block away she found three walkers and decided they were be perfect for her practice.

She whistled catching their attention and they turned their rotting animated corpses towards her direction. Taking a deep breath, she felt for her reiki and called it to the surface. She pulled out her knives and willed the holy energy to fill the blades.

The first time her powers had done it unconsciously in response to her fear, but now determination fueled her. She felt antsy when they didn't glow immediately, but she kept her concentration.

Imagining the reiki flowing through her arms up to her hands that gripped the handles of her eight inch daggers. As they got closer she had to keep from panicking.

"Yes," she cheered victoriously when they blades glowed softly, she looked at the zombies coming towards her and launched herself at the first one. She slammed the borrowed blade into its skull, where he groaned before he turned to ash. She felt his soul finally released and felt relief.

"I can do this."

Moving swiftly she took out the other two.

By the time she made it to the Wal-Mart she was more confident in her skills, she'd used her daggers for the first six kills, before she decided on using just her palms. So far she could purify at least ten with one outward push of pure reiki from her palms.

It took her a a little bit to recover from it.

 _'Damn Tsukiyomi, I don't know how you did this.'_

Kagome was glad for all the things she'd learned in the past including Tsukiyomi and Hoshiyomi's story. She'd asked Kaede about it after the fact and the kind old priestess had explained how Tsukiyomi could project her reiki outwards using a sacred object to take down demons surrounding her from all sides.

Kaede even explained that she could do it too and probably better since she had more reiki than Tsukiyomi, who was actually more warrior than priestess.

' _I really wish I had a sacred object like you did, cause this is hard on a miko.'_

All she needed was a perfect place to lure them.

And she'd found it there were several pedestals with a huge vase full of dead flowers on it. So she went for the one closest to the doors, it high enough she couldn't be grabbed off of it easily. She looked at the doors to the superstore only thirty feet away. _'Hopefully I can make the shot.'_ She struggled for a minute to actually get on top of the pedestal.

 _'Kami why'd you have to make me so short.'_

Once on top, she climbed on top of the large vase filled with dead flowers, surveying the parking lots on either side of her.

The walker she'd seen there last night was gone, probably wandering through the city, or he might've been taken out by her on the way. Kagome tried not to focus on their faces, or what was left on them anyways.

 _'Makes it way too personal.'_

Thankfully, she hadn't seen any children walkers, that might have hurt a little.

Didn't mean she would do what was necessary. Ultimately, her powers set their agony-filled souls free, but she still wouldn't like it.

Grabbing Jay's gun from her holster, fshe flipped the safety before taking a deep breath. Taking aim she fired off five shots at the doors shattering them. The walkers who'd been calm with no life around them sprung to life at the noise easily breaking down the rest of the doors in search of a meal.

And of course the only thing alive and around was her.

"Come on, over here!" She yelled just for good measure.

"Rawrg," their groans and snarls, were collectively growing louder by the second. It was disgusting watching them pass through the doors, some of the walkers skin catching on the broken glass.

 _'Eewwy!'_ she made a prune face before focusing on what she was supposed to be doing.

It didn't take long for them all to come out of the building, snarling and moaning as they began to surround the pedestal, dozens of hands reaching out for her flesh, but she was just high enough to be out of their reach, as they hadn't the sense to climb.

Kagome felt like a punch had been delivered to her gut as she felt the multitude of auras crying out at her to be released. It was worse than last night, when she'd been farther away. Her head felt dizzy, but she was more prepared for the feeling than she'd been last night.

She couldn't be distracted.

Slowly uncoiling the power inside her like she'd done throughout the town only now she wasn't focusing it into just her palms but her whole body. She slowed her breathing, feeling her reiki rise and let it all come just below the surface of her skin. Looking at her arms, she saw the network of normally faint bluish-green viens were glowing pink and pulsing.

 _'Woah!'_ Even though she'd seen it before, it had just been her hands. Now it was everywhere, she shook her head from the distracting thought.

 _'Concentrate, now is not the time to be awed by the freaky stuff your powers do.'_

She had to wait and time it right. Sweat began to accumulate, feeling all of the power build up, knowing if she didn't release it soon it would all come back on her.

Just when she was sure she would break, there seemed to be no more walkers trickling out of the open doors, and she felt a slight shaking of the vase as the walkers tried to claw over each other to reach her did she finally let go.

A powerful wave of pure blinding light arched out all around her.

It threw the walkers all around her flying backwards, but instead of dozens of dead bodies hitting the ground it was just their ashes. Kagome sunk to her knees, as an ash cloud rose up around her blocking her view for a minute.

She tried to calm her breathing, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Damn that was some kickback."

Weakly, she rose to her feet only to lurched forward upchucking the little breakfast she'd had eaten. By the time it was all out her stomach ached and the taste on her tongue had her wanting to barf all over again.

Once she was sure she wasn't going to throw up and more she took a deep breath before tentatively sending out her aura to search the building, she felt only four walkers left in the building. Knowing she could handle that her body relaxed, plopping back down on her butt she gave herself a few minutes to gain back some of her spent energy.

She pulled the chocolate bar out of her pocket, glad she'd accepted the treat from Whitney. It would give her a little energy. By the time she got up she felt slightly better, having sat for half an hour rather than a few minutes like she planned. Once she was off the pedestal she pulled back out her daggers heading for the doors, determined to finish what she'd started.

Thankfully big stores like these had back-up generators, because while she might be a priestess she couldn't magically see in the dark. _'Although I'm sure I could improvise.'_ she placed the idea in a mental folder for later.

Stepping cautiously over the broken glass her nose crinkled in disgust getting a closer look at skin that had been pulled off of the walkers—not to mention the rotting corpse smell. She was glad she wasn't walking in blind as she sidestepped a puddle of goopy intestines. Spreading her feelers out for the four walkers she knew were in the store, silently wondering why they hadn't come with the rest.

'Definitely don't need one sneaking up on me,' she unconsciously tightened her grip on the daggers. She soon found out why the four walkers had not come with the rest, one had his legs eaten and was crawling ever so slowly towards her from a deserted Subway outlet, his jaws snapping while he groaned.

Grimacing at the sight, as she even saw some of his guts dragging next to him she shook her head in disbelief and disgust, "Oh that is so gross with a capital G," she brought the knife down straight through the top of his skull. The other three she found scattered throughout the store, similar injuries that prevented them from moving quickly—one actually surprised her, because it was stuck in a freezer. She quickly took care of them, but as she walked through the store seeing bullet holes in some of the products on the shelves, blood spatter, and signs of battle throughout the store she couldn't help, but wonder about what had happened here.

'Something about this place isn't right.'

Ever curious and ever cautious, she headed for the one place that would give her the answers she sought. The security room wasn't hard to find, although she had to shoot the lock off the door. Inside, she saw several computer screens showing footage of the store. One even of herself sitting in the security room. Closing the door behind her, she sat down and a few minutes figuring out how to use the computers, which was actually pretty simply. Soon enough she was rolling back the tapes, it didn't take long for her to find something interesting. It was time stamped only two weeks ago

Her eyes widened as she saw the horrifying events play out. People were running all over the store—carts obviously filled for what they all thought was the apocalypse—that is until a man came stumbling through the door. She watched as a female worker came over concerned, but wary _. 'Probably thought he was drunk.'_ But the second she touched his shoulder in concern, her life was over as he reacted quickly ripping the woman's throat out. She could see people screaming as two more walkers came in. Kagome watched as an already busy and crazy day, became a nightmare for the people inside Wal-Mart. From the corner of the screen she saw security guards running towards him, only to meet the same fate as the woman when they tried to restrain the guy.

Suddenly, people were fighting for things in the store, or running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Customers weren't even bothering to pay for their stuff, just running out the door with what they could carry. She could see the staff trying to get back control of the store, but panicking as well. Fast forwarding, she saw cops arrive and what had to be a manager shutting the doors, so no one else would run out without paying. Shots were fired, but of course they didn't aim for the head so the male walker kept coming towards them. Finally the other officer took the kill shot, but it was all for naught as the first woman bitten could be seen getting up and coming up behind him to take a chunk out of the back of his neck. The officer's gun went off shooting a civilian, while another officer took aim at the woman, but before he could the security guards rose from the ground to take a bite of his ankle sending him to the ground and they were on him like starved animals. People were trying to get out, but the manager had been killed by the other two walkers.

Fast forwarding some more she could see what looked liked government officials arriving, but instead of getting the doors open she watched them put chains over them. Sealing everyone inside fate. Afterwards she saw some heading for the hunting section no doubt for the guns, a burly looking man with a wild look in his eyes just started to shoot up the place. At least until a few minutes later when three walkers converged on him at once.

Another feed showed several people showing a more united front, using carts to push the walkers away, but it was fruitless attempt. Finally, as it came down to the last man, she was surprised to see it was the walker she'd found in the freezer only he was still alive. He was clutching a heavily bleed arm, she watched as he slid the door open, climbing into the empty freezer in desperation. Soon blood loss killed him and minutes later she saw him change, although now a mindless walker he tried to push forward on a sliding door. He did this for what seemed like hours, but passed in a few short seconds as she fast forwarded ahead to two days ago. There she saw a older man dressed in military uniform with a child on his back and a ragtag group behind him.

 _'That must be Willow's father,'_ noting Willow looked like a female version of her father only more goth. She watched two other soldiers undo the chains, surveying the place. They'd didn't go far into the store, since the pharmacy was near the front and it was obvious from the video that is what they needed most. It wasn't long into the feed, that she saw a boy sneak off to the toy section and became unsuspecting prey for walkers.

She watched as the group reacted to the screams, two soldiers heading that way only to be cut off as a dozen walkers came into view filing out from the aisle towards them. She watched as some of the survivors hobbled towards the door to escape only to be cut off by walkers. When she saw Willow's father get bitten protecting the child he'd carried in there silent tears fell down her face. She watched him continue to fight, even more aggressively when the child was taken down before he could reach Jay who was helping the rest get out the building while shooting down any walkers who got close. She saw Sgt. Johnson give his spare gun to Jay pushing him towards the door as he charged at the growing crowd of walkers, stabbing at any that got close with a Rambo knife. It didn't matter because soon he went down and they all began to feast.

Sick to her stomach, Kagome cut the feed, unable to believe what she'd just witnessed.

Hearing Javier's words, were different than seeing it.

She sat back in the chair for a moment to collect herself.

'Kami-sama, why is all of this happening?'

So many questions had been answered, but more left unanswered. Like who the hell were those suit guys? Why hadn't they tried to help? And what brought about these walkers?

Heading for the hunting section, she saw there were more gun shells on the ground and bullet holes everywhere. There was a walker on the ground but half of his head head had been blown off—no doubt by the crazed man—and a large bloody smear mark and clothes that matched what that same man had been wearing. The walkers hadn't left anything of him, but the clothes, his gnawed on head, and bones from what she could see.

The smell was atrocious and brought more bile to her throat. Emptying the energy bar back out onto the floor. No it smelled like a corpse and her throw up. She moved faster, wanting to leave the place that much sooner now.

 _'Don't wanna know how much more I can throw up.'_

Moving around the counter, she counted at least five shotguns and a rifle, but her eyes were really drawn to the compact bow hanging in a broken display case. Carefully removing it, she tested the weapon, it was heavier than the bow she was used to, then again that one had been made of wood, where as, this one was metal.

Finding a quiver and arrows to go with the bow took a little longer, finding the keys to the weapons case of a worker whose head had been blown off as well. Once she'd strapped the quiver and bow into place, she secured another blade on her person with a thigh strap.

She went to the shoe section next, finding all-terrain boots, and changed from her comfy boots into the new ones. She knew the bag she'd brought wouldn't be enough to carrying enough supplies back to the pawn shop, especially not with the bow and quiver on her back.

'Kami-sama please help me.' she prayed silently.

And as if the kami heard her plea, she noticed the storeroom. Heading inside she spread her aura out in case she'd missed a walker, but there were none. After some investigating she located the loading dock. She opened the gate and couldn't be more happy at her find. A small, bread delivery truck, heading towards it her dagger at the ready when she saw the remains of what she could only assume by the uniform had been the delivery guy with molded bread on the ground near him.

 _'One probably snuck up on him in the middle of his delivery.'_

Sending up a silent prayer for the poor soul, she also thanked the kami's for this find.

Once she was sure she sensed nothing else nearby, she approached the front of the vehicle. To her relief the keys were in the ignition turning it on she gave a little cry of happiness that it had over half a tank of gas in it.

About two hours later, Kagome huffed as she swung the door to the back of the delivery truck shut. It was tiring, having to lug all the stuff into the truck, but she wasn't about to let any of them see the horrifying scene she had seen.

Hopping in the front, she started up the truck and took off, driving away from the bloody scene with all the weapons left in the hunting section, camping gear, as much canned goods and non perishables she could find, proper clothing for this new world in different sizes for everyone, plenty packs of bottled water, medicine and decent medical supplies, hygiene products because she was definitely not going to go much longer without being clean, and sentimental more than a necessity but just as important, dangling from the rear view mirror was Sgt. Johnson's dog tags.

"Better hurry back before they send a search party."

Kagome couldn't help but be proud of herself.

She may not like this new world that had been sprung on her, but she would use her powers and do all she could to survive in it, as well as protect the new people she'd met along the way.

 _'This really is all my fault.'_

She didn't want a boring life, had prayed for adventure even while she'd studied at Duke. Now the Kamis had granted her wish and she had to live with it.

~oOo~

Everyone was worried, it had been nearly three hours since Kagome left to find food. Willow had come downstairs and as soon as she'd heard about her Asian friend's departure had started hollering at them for letting her go alone.

"I'm going to look for her," Willow said determinedly.

She'd just lost her father, no way was she going to lose her first friend in this fucked up new world. Greg was at her side in an instant.

"No way, you're just a kid and Kagome told me to keep y'all safe"

"Yeah! Well you should have gone instead! Who sends a woman out alone into a town of dead people!" She replied heatedly.

Greg took a step back, verbally punched by her harsh words.

"Well weren't you the one who and I quote said 'Just have faith in her' or was that just bullshit you were spewing," he replied.

It was Willow's turn to look dejected.

She had said that, but she was really worried. _'I can't lose Kagome too.'_ Even though it had only been two days since they met the Asian woman had grown on her and it didn't help that she'd also saved her life, brought her here to find her dad even if he was no longer with her she wouldn't live the rest of her days wondering if he wasn't out there somewhere.

"Okay you two, let's settle do—" Geraldine didn't get to finish as a horn beeped three times from outside.

Everyone was on their feet in a second.

Geraldine had her machete, while Greg grabbed his gun. Both heading for the side door. The headed down the alley towards the road, surprised to see a delivery truck parked out front, but smiles came to their face when Kagome stepped around the drivers side.

"He—""Kagome!" Willow yelled, brushing past both of the adults to launch herself at the priestess. Greg turned to see Jay huffing, obviously having ran after the teen when she followed after them. Behind him were Ivory, Whitney, and Meaghnan holding her son. Kagome opened her arms catching the teen as she hugged her midsection tight. "I was so so worried."

Suddenly, Willow pulled back a stern look on her face. "What in your right mind possessed you to go out and all alone—and then to take THREE HOURS to come back! THREE! You could have take—"

Willow was cutoff, when Kagome dangled something in front of her face. All speech gone, as her eyes widened at what she saw; blinking rapidly to discern it as her hands reached out shakily to touch them.

The rest of the group looked on curiously, although from where he stood, Javier could tell what they were.

Willow turned them over seeing her father's name inscribed on them, "Th—these are my dad's dog tags...h-how did you get them?" She looked at Kagome.

Kagome patted her head affectionately, pulling the girl close.

"I promised to bring you back to your dad. I couldn't, so I brought back a piece of him for you to carry and remember him by. Willow, I may not have known your dad, but I know he loved you. He dedicated his life towards the military, more than likely because he felt like he was keeping you safe."

Willow looked at Kagome, then at the dog tags in her harm. Untangling them she put them on, tucking them under her hoodie. She pressed a hand to the spot where the cool metal lay, "Thank you Kagome. Thank you for saving my life, thank you for bringing me here, and risking your life to bring a part of him back to me," she whispered tears already welling up at the corners of her eyes.

"You're welcome, now don't start crying or I'm going to cry too and I'm an ugly crier," she said jokingly.

Willow nodded with a weak smile, brushing away the tears. "M'kay."

"Good now why don't you come look at what I brought hmm."

With that everyone followed Kagome to the back of the truck as she opened them up to reveal her bounty. They all looked on in shock at all the stuff. Kagome stood proudly with both hands on her hips.

"Well what are you waiting for, there's new clothes for everyone. Durable and flexible ones, along with hygiene products. Let's use them sparingly, but use them cause we all smell like...well pigs."

They laughed the kids grabbing out the clothes, while Greg, Ivory, and Meaghnan grabbed food and water. It was only when they trickled inside with their new stuff, did Javier pull her to the other side of the truck.

"How?" He asked.

Kagome looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Whatever do you mean Jay," she said innocently, but inside she knew was going to have to tell him. She'd thought it would be Willow she'd tell first.

"Those dog tags were at the Wal-Mart Kagome. I-I watched as—"

"I know Javier I saw on the security footage."

"What," he was confused.

Rolling her eyes at him, "Look, you want the truth," she held up her hand and he was surprised when it glowed, even more so when she turned and punched a walker he hadn't even realized was walking towards them. He watched as it turned to ash.

He backed up till his back hit the side of the truck.

"W-what the hell are you," he had unconsciously went for his sidearm, only he'd given it to her this morning. His eyes widened when she pulled that same gun from her holster, holding him up.

He closed his eyes knowing there was no way he could escape.

Only to peek open his eyes when a minute passed with nothing happening.

His gun flipped around with the barrel pointing at her. He looked at his sidearm then to her suspiciously. Growling in irritation , she snatched up his hand putting the gun in it.

"Look Javier, I don't mean you or anyone, but walkers harm okay. As for what I am, in my country I am known as a miko, or shrine maiden. A human born with holy energy designed to purify evil," motioning towards the pile of ash, "What you just saw me do was purify a walker and release his soul to whichever destination he was meant to go whether that be hell or heaven I cannot say. And before you ask, I didn't tell you or anyone else because of your reaction just now. Humans no matter what era, if they see someone with power that can't be explained they either wish to crush, have/dissect it, or worship it. I wish for neither of the three," she explained.

Javier took in her words carefully.

"Why not?" Was the only thing he could think of, she could turn walkers to ash and who knew what else with her so called 'holy powers' and he was just supposed to believe her.

Sighing, she looked away from him.

She could sense everyone else was still inside, so she took a deep breath before answering. "I've lived through and fought many battles, seen villages racked by famine, disease, any time a person with power comes along one of the three would happen. When I was traveling the world, I was in third world countries healing the sick, many came to call me the Pink Angel began to worship and pray to me to help them from their everyday problems, only to see them angered when I could not. They did not see that I was simply a human blessed to heal and nurture the soul. I was not a goddess nor an angel just a human trying to help others. In my country I am know by the name the Shikon no Miko, in history books I am legend said to be descended of the kamis and all-powerful and am revered, I am not. I bleed just like you or any other human. My gifts cannot be given, so someone wanting them cannot happen either," she explained.

 _'Well except Kikyo, but that is different.'_

"Which leaves crushing it. Many have tried to kill me, because they cannot obtain what I have, or fathom who I am. They believe there to be a hidden agenda. People cannot understand I am simply a twenty-six year old, college student, who just so happens to be a priestess and wishes only to help others."

Javier was taken aback at her words, but looking into her eyes, seeing nothing but truth he felt ashamed with how he'd reacted. This woman had brought supplies for them, helped to heal his leg when she hadn't even known him for five minutes, and he thought such bad things about her.

"I-I'm sorry, I was—"

She smiled touching his should understandingly, "I know, it's normal trust me. Maybe if I wasn't me and someone just started glowing and turned a undead guy to ash just by punching him I'd be freaking out too, but I'm not."

He nodded, "So uhhh...what exactly are you going to do?"

At his question she beamed, "Well that's obvious. I'm going to stay by Willow's side and help those I can along the way."

"What about at Wal-Mart, all those walkers there was at least—"

"Fifty-seven walkers to be exact," she said smartly, "I purified them all with what I can only describe to you as a water-down version of going nuclear. I got the majority of them to surround me, then with built up miko ki—my powers—unleashed a large purifying wave in all directions surrounding me instantly purifying them."

Javier was shell-shocked," Well if you can do that then why not do it for the whole state, or the country even!" She had that much power, then she could end it all. This hellish life could go back to normal he felt his heart soar only to come crashing down.

She shook her head.

"My miko ki is directly tied to my life source, there once was a miko many centuries ago who used the same technique I used today and it killed her," it wasn't entirely true, but it would get her point across, "My powers are not infinite, if I use too much I greatly weaken my self and if I use it all I die, even killing those ones at Wal-Mart left me on my ass for half an hour and they're probably thousands, upon hundreds of thousands of walkers in just this country alone. It would be impossible."

He nodded his head understanding, "Okay, well you said there was another priestess, which means there are more of you, so if you all," Kagome shook her head again. "What why not?!" He asked exasperatedly.

But the look of sorrow in her eyes made him regret asking.

"Because I am the last," she whispered.

It was something that pained her to this day. She found out the day she was sent home from the past for good. The words she heard spoken that day forever changed her.

 _ **"Shikon no Miko, Kagome. We thank ye for your diligence and hard-work to restore the Shikon no Tama and make the great sacrifice you have, but the creation of another accursed jewel cannot be allowed to come to pass...Ever again. When this generation of priests and priestesses die out, we shall take with them the great powers we once bestowed upon a few humans thousands of years ago. Once you return to the future, know that you shall be the last. We grant this to you for your great service and sacrifice that you keep your abilities till your last days upon earth."**_

It hurt to know she was the only one. At first she'd had her doubts, sending her aura out as she traveled to different countries, but she felt nothing. All the supposed prophets and healers she ran into, were not like her. Some may have had limited healing abilities, but that was simply the kamis honoring the children of those long passed away.

"I apologize again," Javier said drawing her from the painful and heartbreaking memory.

She didn't bother sending him a reassuring smile, because she couldn't right now.

"Let's just go inside before they begin to worry some more," she said, closing the truck doors before walking towards the alley. All he do was follow after her.

 **Present**

Looking away from the rearview mirror she looked ahead towards their new destination.

Greg silently passed her a pair of shades.

She took them, putting them on as they kept driving.

Geraldine had heard the broadcast while tinkering with an old satellite radio.

A new hope for them.

And it was in Atlanta, Georgia.

* * *

 **Lordy lordy my fingers are aching after typing non-stop for nine hours, but I made this one a long one to make up for the wait my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think!** XOXO LLMM


	5. Spy Clothes and a Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Walking Dead

 **A/N:** Sorry it took so long, I've got three other chapters already half-way done so be ready for more, cause I'm just getting started. Also don't have a beta so please forgive any mistakes there may be. I try to go back and fix them when I can, so if you see one let me know. Read and enjoy!

* * *

 **Purifying the Dead**

 **"Spy Clothes and A Family"**

* * *

"So why exactly are these clothes..." Meaghanan asked, one finely-arched brow rose, tugging at the material.

They'd been looking through the clothes Kagome had brought and they'd spent time conversing and learning more about each other.

Kagome was surprised to hear that the woman was a year younger than her.

Only twenty-five and with a seven year old boy to raise in this crazy world. Although from what she'd seen Harley was truly a gifted child. He was currently downstairs helping Geraldine tinker with the radio transmitter. He was brilliant with machine which she was learning ran in the family. Apparently Meaghanan's family came from a long line of mechanics. Harley's father she blushingly told them had been this super "bad boy" biker and swept her off her feet at seventeen. But she also told them he'd taken the reigns when she told him she was pregnant. Sadly he'd died before they reached the evacuation camp.

Smartly they'd changed the subject when they saw the hurt and overwhelming sadness in her eyes. Willow asked her about her red hair and that if it was dyed since it was so bold, red like the little mermaid not like any red-head she'd ever met. Even her son's wasn't as bright as Meaghanan's hair.

She'd laughed, nodding her head. Telling them it was, that all of the women in her family possessed unnaturally bright red hair and bold green eyes.

"Like they're from a cliche suprhero movie, or a bad spy movie," Willow finished seeing as Meaghnan seemed to be searching for the right words to describe the clothes Kagome had brought.

Most of which was hunting camo clothes or "bad spy movie clothes" i.e. black outfits.

Kagome who'd just finished strapping the last of her weapons into placed turned towards them. She'd chosen a thin, camo long-sleeved shirt that stopped at her mid-riff tied in with some flexible black pants and a pair of black combat boots. She'd strapped a side arm to her mid -thigh and had a few blades hidden on her. She'd put her hair into a bun, pulling all her hair into it except for a single strand that seemed to disobey the rest of the hairstyle and hung quietly on he forehead.

"Well we'll need clothes that are comfortable, warm, but also flexible for fighting and running if necessary. And as much as I do dislike spy/superhero attire, they wear certain clothes for a purpose," she demonstrated her explaination by running and doing a high-kick and coming down with a finess a med-student didn't usually have.

She turned back to look at them, "Plus if you think about it, these clothes are more like ninja clothes," jokingly she acting like she was throwing ninja stars to which Whitney giggled and started pretend dodging them like a ninja.

"Well I think they're cool! Hyah, take that stupid zombie," Whitney said.

All of the women laughed at the girl's enthusiasm.

Kagome wasn't sure of the little girl's story, only that her parents were dead and that she'd never seemed to lose her smile, unless she was pouting about Geraldine hiding the candy from her.

Whitney was already dressed. A simple camo overall with a white t-shirt underneath with some children's hiking boots. Although it would seem she'd found the camo hunting mask and looked like a country ninja than the ones of her home country resembled.

Willow had chosen an all-black look again. Wearing a long-sleeve black shirt, black cargo pants, and combat boots. Over it she had on a bullet proof vest with her father's dog tags resting on her chest. Meaghanan had chosen more of a biker look, wearing her departed husband's old biker jacket over a simple black camisolle and dark navy blue, ripped jeans and some boots she was already wearing.

When they came downstairs it was to Greg and Jay talking in one corner of the abandonned pawn shop and Geraldine and Harley in at the little table off to the side working on the radio transmitter.

Everyone was dressed, last night while everyone slept she'd gone ahead and packed individual bags for everyone with the most dire essentials.

 _'We have to be prepared for anything.'_

Each one had a knife, some non-perishable rations, spare outfit, two waterbottles, a compass, a tinderbox, and a small blanket. She didn't want to make them to heavy and for the adults there was an extra weapon. A simple pistol, or small firearm. Turns out there was a second pawn shop in town which she discovered in the night. Now that Jay knew her secret, he didn't say anything when she left out in the night, only whispering for her to come back in one piece. It took her a good hour to find a way into the store.

 _'Never scaling the side of a building like that again,'_ she thought wryly remembering cursing as fire-like swam up her leg.

She'd messed up her ankle when she fell though the ceiling and had to use her reiki to heal herself. The owner really locked the place up, but she was sure thief-proofing the vents on the roof wasn't on his to-do list, so that had been her way in. So after a dusty travel threw the large vent on the roof and a subsequent crash through the ceiling she found the reason why the place had been locked up so securely.

Two dead walkers were found in the basement chained to a pipe and the owner in a chair with his head blown off. In his lab was a letter splattered with his blood, but still readable.

His wife and daughter gotten sick over a month ago and doctors told them it was just the flu and to take their medicine, drink lots of fluids and to rest and they'd be all better soon—Only they didn't get better both passed in the middle of the night and when he'd gone in to check on them he'd nearly had his thoat torn out and locked them the room. The letter doesn't mention how they got to the basement only that he lock them in the basement and kept them there for nearly two weeks. But when the military came ordering people to leave and that there was no cure for what was going around he knew he couldn't abandon his family, so he locked himself in his shop with his family. He got bit when he went down to see them and knew he'd become like them.

 _"Staring at their lifeles eyes and their gnashing teeth, the smell of their rotting flesh pungent in my nostrils. I knew they were truly gone. But moreso that I do not wish to meet the same fate. I've locked this place up, but there is no saying who may come along and who we may unintentionaly hurt with our affliction. So I...I pray that you forgive me God. Not my beloved Marigold and my little Katie. Please forgive me."_

So he did the right thing. Put his wife and child out of their misery and then off'd himself. She'd shed a tear for them and said a prayer then she looted the place.

She could already see how this world was becoming and would be.

 _'Survival of the fittest.'_

And if she and her new family wanted to survive, she'd have to insure it with her own two bare hands. And while the stuff at Wal-Mart would help, the hunting section was more, rifles and hunting knives. They'd need small weapons and easier for travel—Not that she could say much since she had no plans of giving up her bow and arrows.

Now said loot was sitting in the back of the mini-van she'd managed to a few streets over. The whole town had been quickly, but efficiently been evacuated. The houses while you could tell the people had left hadn't been a rushed thing. Possibly given a few hours maybe even a day to pack a few possessions. Naturally most didn't take their cars with the shuttle buses at the ready and military escort no doubt, so finding a decent one wasn't hard.

It felt a little weird looting houses last night, but she knew the necessity of it.

"Hey Kagome so are you some bad ass ninja like Whitney says in your home country," Greg asked jokingly, grinning at Whitney who was still doing her ninja impressions.

Chuckling softy, she came back to the present. "Not quite, at home I am a priestess. You know it was said that long ago my family fought against demons and evil spirits, but I don't think we had any ninja's in the family."

Whitney gasped, "Cool!"

Jay quirked one brow at her before going back to whatever he'd been doing. Greg noticed her gazed and explained.

"We made a list of all of the stuff you got last night—which I may add you should have told us about—So far we've got about twelve handguns enough amunition to last us a while, and twenty-seven rifles. You really know what your doing," he chastized her and complimented her all in one.

She rubbed the back of her head, "What can I say I'm kind of used to this. When I was traveling in one of the smaller third-world countries I went to the government collapse and mass lootin occured. A peaceful island country soon became a war-zone. People fighting for rations and ways to defend themselves. I saw a mother abandon her child and countless other parents do the same just to survive, beating down each other just to survive.—It was a nightmare.

I don't want to be pessimistic, but it's best that I tell you all how I feel and what I see happening. Humans when faced with crap like this they should unify together to stop the threat, but humans rarely do the right thing. More than likely people will turn on one another, it will be a grab for oil, weapons, and food. People will lie, steal, and even kill to insire their own survival. I do not know how you all may feel, but when I came here and got to know you I decided that you were my family now and that I would do everything to keep us safe. I know I will have to do things I wouldn't necessarily do in normal circumstances, but I will do it for you all even die for you all.

That does not mean I will give up my morals, but I will do my best to insure our survival. I know it's a lot to take in especially for those so young," she looked towards Harley and Whitney, "But you must not let fear rule you. You must be brave and strong now more than ever—all of you. Many did not luck out as we have with these supplies, so we must be careful and cautious of who we trust and take care of one another. Together we can make it. If it is within my ability I will try and help when I can, but I will do my best that nothing I do endangers the people sitting in this room."

Suddenly Ivory came downstairs.

Kagome had almost forgotten about her since she went to the bathroom over thirty minutes ago. She held out her hand ad Kagome smiled before shaking it.

"I don't know much about weapons, or all this crap going on, but since it all happened I've been lost at how to go on. But hearing what you said I'll do my best," Ivory turned towards everyone else.

"I may not know everything about y'all, but you all seem to be good people and I really don't know what's going to happen from here on out. But I'm grateful to all of you. Jay for keeping us safe, Geraldine and Whitney for keeping my spirits up, Greg for smoking and talking with me, Willow for reminding me that even after loss we can go on, and Kagome—" she closed her eyes briefly, a single tear falling, "for giving me hope."

Everyone had little sniffles now and group-hugged.

Not everyone's stories had been told, especially hers, but they would work together and make it.

* * *

 **Review tell me what you think**


	6. Are You There God, It's Me Willow?

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha nor Walking Dead**

 **A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy planning a baby shower, a wedding, and being with my younger sister while she goes through chemo all while managing school. I'm happy to announce I will soon be a college graduate come next Fall. Also one of my readers pointed out that there were no zombies lore in the TWD universe which seems stupid, but understandable. However considering Kagome has gone up against zombies and the undead, zombie lore does exist it just wasn't popularly watched.

I promise even though this chapter is short another update is on the way!

* * *

 **Purifying the Dead**

 **"Are you there God, it's me Willow"**

* * *

 _'Calm down, it's going to be okay...you can do this.'_

Pressing a shaky hand covered in bruises to her battered chest that was on fire, the rush of adrenaline finally crashing down leaving fatigue in its wake. Sweat had broken out on her forehead and the smell of her own must from a lack of bath and dirty environment made her insides turn. Two years of rejecting military exercising with her dad as a way of rebelling and now she felt like shit because some of that shit would've been much needed now. Something more than just basic self-defense.

 _'I mean who knows where the fuck I am, who knows what happened to Kagome and the gang when we split up. If they're caged off somewhere, while I'm ducking and dodging in this creepy dark place from these scumbags, and completely fucked as well!'_ Panic was starting to set in and now all she could do was feel fear. Reality was a bitch. Tears were at the corner of her good eye that wasn't swollen shut, trying her damn hardest to swallow the lump of fear in her throat. Out of all the situations to end up in.

 _'I can't believe I'm the typical dumb girl in the horror movie. Kagome and the gang are probably fine and I'm the dumb one that got caught,'_ a tear fell silently, even as she tried to tear herself away from such depressing thoughts.

She'd been kidnapped and brought to someplace with a bag over her head. Only to have it wrenched off and thrown into a cold, dark room that held no bed and only a bucket to piss in. With no light she hadn't known exactly how much time had passed only that every once and a while they slid a piece of bread and a small cup of stale water into her makeshift cell. At first she hadn't seen anything, yet as time passed she became acclimated to the darkness. Her first real interaction with her kidnappers came after her third food drop. A bloated man looked about his mid-forties, with a thick brownish grey beard and oil stains on his clothes came in. His eyes had raked her form in a way that made her very core shudder. He'd introduced himself as Clydel and leader or the "Rough Boys," a bunch of hicks and men who used to work here before everything went to shit. He'd asked her her name and when she refused to give it he beat the shit out her and told them not to give her anymore food until she was more compliant.

It wasn't till his fifth visit that she bucked up the courage to kick him in the balls and run out the door, locking the sick bastard in her place. She'd been ducking and dodging around corners and shadows through the place till she reached the outside. With adrenaline on her side she barely felt any of the aches of her tired and worn body as she did her best to find a way out with just one eye of sight available to her. When she first saw real light again she almost blinded her remaining eye. Squinting as her eyes adjusted to the rising rays of sunlight, she took in that it was early morning and she was surrounded by old warehouse buildings and junk piles.

The building she was in currently she'd run into a little while ago and hid trying to recoup, but somehow they'd found out which one she was in.

And despite her fear and overly depressive thoughts she had no intention of going back to that room. When Clydel had entered that room, she'd only fought so hard because she could sense there would be no beating. He'd had something much more vile in mind, as he'd rubbed the spot on his overalls where his manhood lay beneath. The thought of being raped by the sick bastard had brought bile and fear to the surface before determination had come. She would not give herself up to that sicko or any of his other cohorts.

 _'I have to live!'_ She'd made a promise, even if that seemed slightly harder at the moment she'd be strong and think.

"Come out come out wherever you are—BANG—The sooner you stop hiding the sooner our fun can begin. You don't wanna make me angry," a male voice grew rough at the last part.

It had taken everything in her to not jump in fright at the sound of the gun going off. _'It's only a matter of time before they find me, I need to find a way out.'_

It was easier to think such thoughts than really act on them. Analyzing everything was harder when darkness surrounded her, the only light came from a single door sixty feet away with two big thugs standing in front of it. Her head—Oh God her fucking head hurt like fucking crazy, she was trapped, exhausted from lack of food and sleep, injured, and weaponless.

The only thing saving her was the multitude of boxes and junk piled at least ten feet tall in this abandoned warehouse. The light was smaller with how far away she was from the door and fractured slightly by spaces and rows of junk was left here. She used the back of her hand to wipe away any signs of tears, before she looked around for any type of weapon just in case. At least if she was caught she'd go out swinging. This really wasn't what she thought she'd be facing today. Undead people, sure. But psychotic, sick bastards, not even the slightest. It was weird that that seemed so normal. The walking dead, or more fashion forward name zombies. It was laughable that she'd rather face off against those than these sickos she was trying to get away from.

She hoped her next actions helped her to live if not then these thoughts came to the forefront.

 _'If you're there God just want you to know I'm sorry for any bad thought I ever had and sorry for all the cursing.'_

* * *

 **Review tell me what you think!**


End file.
